


Laundry Day

by Batfink



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's got it bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

It's a little known fact that Tony likes to do his own laundry. Says he doesn't trust strangers with his tightie whities. Not that he wears white boxers. Oh no, they are strictly black or red.

This means that at least once a week, he can be found in the laundry room, more now that Steve and then Bucky moved into his penthouse. He isn't fussy, he'll throw their laundry in with his own.

"What are you doing?" Steve whispered to Bucky when he found him hiding just outside the laundry room door watching Tony empty the dryer.

"Have you seen the way he moves?" Bucky sighed. Tony had music playing and was dancing as he pulled out the clothes and folded them in to seperate piles.

"Yeah and?" Steve asked.

"He hugs the clothes when he takes them out of the dryer, because they're still warm." Bucky whispered. "He was hugging your shirt a minute ago, before that it was my jeans."

"Wow, you've got it bad." Steve quietly chuckled.

Bucky dropped his head to stare at his feet. "I know." He mumbled. "I don't know what to do about it though. Do you think he might like me too?"

Steve grinned and before Bucky had a chance to react, Steve pushed him hard making him stumble through the doorway. "Hey Tony!" He yelled. "Bucky has the hots for you." With that he turned and walked away.

"Thanks Steve." Tony yelled after him. "I thought he was never going to get in here."

Bucky heard Steve laughing in the distance. He turned, mortified and gaped at Tony. "You knew I was out there?"

"Of course I did." Tony grinned. "Why do you think I've been shaking my ass for the last ten minutes?"

Bucky stared at him open mouthed, too surprised to respond. Tony dropped the shirt he had been holding back into the dryer and crossed to Bucky.

Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
